The hard disk drive typically includes a disk pack, which in turn includes a disk clamp coupling at least one disk to a spindle motor. The hard disk drive includes a head stack assembly pivoting through an actuator pivot to position one or more read-write heads, embedded in sliders, each over a rotating disk surface of one of the disks being rotated by the spindle motor. The data stored on the disk surface is typically arranged in concentric tracks. To access the data of a track, a read-write head is positioned by electrically stimulating the voice coil motor, which couples through the voice coil and an actuator arm to move a head gimbal assembly in positioning the slider close to the track.
There is a problem with this situation. Today's hard disk drives often fly the slider a very short distance off the rotating disk surface, often within 10 nanometers. This is small enough that the mechanical stress used to tighten the screws of the disk clamp deforms the disks, causing track mis-registration, impairing the ability to follow the track. A disk clamp is needed which can reduce and/or eliminate this problem.